Meeting
by AgentGlory
Summary: She was mistery for Jane...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first FanFic in English and I love it! So Bruno H. If you read it is you can put it on show…

Disclaimer: I wish Patrick Jane be mine… but you know…

Meeting

(AgentGlory)

Jane was preparing in him dressing room, as always, with his bright dress and his blond hair well groomed.

Some producer had warned he had to go to the set.

He was annoyed with the makeup, but the money he earned from that performance that the discomfort was worthwhile.

"Give the public what they want to hear" was the phrase that as a child his father made him learn, to captivate the public who wanted hopes ... just that ...

How much is the hope? Value, not ... The price, Patrick Jane knew perfectly and allowed him a lifestyle that would not achieve otherwise.

Again in television, typical questions that not even worth mentioning, but that Jane had heard again and again, and answered a few more.

Smile, give hope to people in the audience ...

A woman in the audience caught his attention. I could not determine what was what attracted him, but never took his eyes off her.

His face in disbelief, as if she read his mind, as if he knew him only what he had said in the half hour I was in the canal was part of a great show.

I kept looking at him with a swaggering, sarcastic smile , which was written "liar."

At the end of the program was she who approached Patrick, after the "thanks" of all the people who had "contacted" with whom they had gone...

-Nice to meet you, Mr Jane- extended his hand in greeting, - I watched how it provides some ...

- Some hope... Miss ... - said Patrick wanting to know the name of the woman who so intrigued him.

- Lane, Elise Lane ... - she said as she accommodated her blond hair and gave him a flirtatious look at the man before her.

- Nice to meet you too, I think we will find ourselves again, do you work in the channel? - Question with the desire to know more about her.

- You're the psychic, you should know - Elise said, smiling.

Patrick could not stop smiling, she was the most interesting woman in a long time coming to him. They kept the conversation for hours, walking along the canal.

- It's getting late -reacted the young lady- has been a pleasure to meet you, Patrick, despite your big lie, I think a very noble person.

They had spent hours talking about everything and nothing at once. Patrick came over to kiss her but instead said something in his ear. "That lie can be our secret?"

- The secrets have very high prices ... - nervously replied the blonde girl-I must go, it's too late, "Mr Jane it has been great to know you...

Nice to meet you too and also hope to see you soon Mrs. Jane ...

My last name is Lane! - Corrected him screaming at him as long as he walked away

"Not for long," thought the psychic as he walked away to his car with a smile on his face...


	2. Chapter 2

For Jane was little a hard approach to Elise, especially when his mind games do not work with her as with his girlfriends at school.

After three days of their first meeting, he returned later to the TV station, in order to invite her to dinner ...

On his way to his car, she came upon a paper in the window ... "See You in Little Italy. P.J. "

Seeing her take the piece of paper, Jane drove to the restaurant smiling. He had booked the best table in the place.

He was waiting, but she did not appear at the door ...  
Patrick was sure she would ... What we had talked over the other night, he knew she was not like the others ... I needed to see it ... He had not made it out of your mind ... Even if he had to wait one more hour.

- "I thought that use a dinner to seduce me was a little sophomoric for you Mr. Jane" were the words you Elise whispered seductively in his ear.

This made her plan fell apart ... what happened to him? And most importantly ... what was it that this woman aroused in him?  
His defenses and its ability to "read" her had no effect ...In fact was Elise who was at his mercy.

- Miss Lane, I thought a person like you usually eat healthy- Actually Patrick was speechless before her .- certainly not trying to seduce you.

Jane was really a need to know, was totally captivated by his green eyes that left him completely vulnerable. It was as if she had always known and represented a whole new world ...  
- Why do you think I do is a lie? - Asked in his most innocent voice, the young Jane.  
- Maybe what I've seen for quite some time -Patrick looked over at Elise, with a question mark on the forehead- I say, I'm not your fan - said the girl- but it strikes me how to find such intimate details of people who come to you.

- Only pay attention ... - he said, turning his gaze- nothing special ...

- If you only pay attention, what can you say about me? - she said blushing ...  
- The truth, Elise, I can't "read" you ... - Jane drank some wine- Actually I would love to read you, but something in you that makes you different ... unreachable ... you are amazing keeping your secrets away…

- Or what?- Interrupted Elise holding Patrick's hand.  
- Or are you translucent... -he looked green eyes that intrigue him ...  
- Translucent? - Said through a smile – Men had told it was in many ways ... but translucent? - Patrick started to laugh and not away your eyes from it, was enthralled.

- Please, do me a little favor? - Patrick said, calling the waiter asking for the account. - Come with me ... - Elise arched her brow as she had no idea where this idea of the appointment with the "mentalist" television could finish.


	3. Chapter 3

- Tell me where we go! – Elise ask once more  
-Calm down, woman ... - said while reducing the speed. By stopping the car, smiled like a child opening his Christmas presents - we arrived.  
It was a place away from downtown. Malibu perhaps. They walked over a small hill overlooking the sea.  
Jane sat on the floor and invited Elise to do the same, to which she accepted. For the first time, it was Patrick who held the reins of the situation.  
-Do you like this place? - Said without lifting his eyes from the incredible view of city lights reflected in the ocean.  
-It's incredible ... What a sight, for God is ... beautiful! - Adored her face, she was beautiful, interesting, wonderful ... could not deny that he was delighted beside her.  
-Now relax – Jane said. Elise's head was resting on his shoulder. He needed to make his mental game and take control - focus on the reflection of lights, are beautiful, no?

-Mmm - Elise was only pretending, until he could not help laughing-go! "are you trying to hypnotize me, right?

The laughter was music to Patrick, the best I have ever heard. He did nothing but observe.  
-I really prefer that you ask to try to get into my head by the mental strength

- Okay - Patrick replied, unable to take control- Tell me, besides working at the station, what do you spend your free time?- For something had begun.

-My first profession is to be master of music - at last showed some of Elise itself - I play piano since birth and that I dedicate my free time, I give private piano lessons to children. Influence of my father, of course.

- Is that why your name, right? Beethoven's "Fur Elise ...? - Jane trying to gain ground.

-Actually no, it's after my mother - said Lane, watching the sea- died last year, cancer.

-Sorry - Patrick Jane's mind was in turmoil, chaos was happening ... nothing was on their side.

- Why are we here, Patrick? We travel across California, why did you bring me to this place? - Could no longer in doubt. Among the beaches, amusement parks, even a little more daring would have been among the options to end the first date, But a hill?

-I want to join my family here ... my home ... – said Patrick, with nostalgic on his voice.

-Your parents divorced when you were little, right? - Elise did not know why, but she held to the mysterious blonde, who was utterly absorbed, even he felt his cheeks flushed.

-Yes, I do not want that to happen ... the woman with whom I will form my family is spectacular, great, different, beautiful. You know, she can keep secrets and talk for hours with her- he said smiling, looking into her eyes.

- Oh! Is there a future Mrs. Jane? - Said the girl, dodging Jane, who knew he had finally succeeded in being in charge.

- Of course there is ... if you accept ... - said as he brought his lips to the girl, who before reacting to what she had heard, was responding to more warm, sexy and sweet kiss of his life.

Without requiring time or know more, right from the start, Patrick Jane knew he had found the woman of his life.


End file.
